¿Naruto tine familia Oo?
by angelligth23
Summary: bueno, llega una chica al equipo de naruto, pero ella parece muy interesada en el, lo que provoca celos en sasuke...que pasara? capitulo final arriba! non
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto-kun kawaii**

Kabuto (personaje kawaii n.n!)

Bueno, es mi primer fic de esta serie, una advertencia es que apenas e visto 27 episodios de la misma, así que muchas cosas no las se, disculpen si no quedan muy bien n.nU, otra cosa es que no se me ocurrió ningún buen titulo, así que este se queda mientras se me ocurre algún otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi sensei nos había citado en ese odioso puente de nuevo…tenia que plantearme seriamente el destruirlo…

Sasuke estaba en esas cavilaciones, cuado se dio cuenta que Naruto y sakura, que generalmente llegaban después que el, ya estaban allí, y se veía que sakura estaba enojada, ya que Naruto tenia un chichón en la cabeza.

_Discutiendo de nuevo, por tonterías seguramente…_ se encamino, siendo saludado por sakura como era ya su costumbre…alguna vez dejaría de pertenecer a su club de fans?

Se fijo que Naruto se ruborizo un poco cuando llego, seguramente por que como siempre, sakura le había rechazado, siempre que se enojaba por ese motivo se sonrojaba…

_Se ve muy tierno, parece que hiciera un puchero…_

Cuando sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, se sorprendió…desde cuando se fijaba tanto en las caras que ponía Naruto?...bueno…tenia que admitir que algo de el le atraía…ahora sabia que no era ya una rivalidad, por que no quería destruir a Naruto…de quererlo, jamás me hubiera quedado en ese equipo…

- sasuke-kun! No quieres que salgamos después del entrenamiento n.n?- sakura estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto…como me desagradaba esa chica…no entendía por que Naruto hubiera querido salir con ella….

-claro que no…- mi respuesta de siempre…Naruto no mostró ninguna cara de enojo…que casi siempre hacia cuando sakura me pedía salir con ella…por que seria?

_Sasuke…esa mirada…siempre me atrapa, por que tuve que enamorarme de ti si nunca me tomaras en cuenta…ni siquiera como amigo?_

Naruto también se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba sakura, era mas bien que le molestaba que le prestara tanta atención a sasuke, igual que lo hacían todas las chicas…por eso había rivalizado con el, solo quería algo de atención…pero ahora ya no le interesaba, se había resignado a ser ignorado.

-hola equipo- Kakashi sensei llegaba tarde como siempre, pero parecía que ahora si tenia una buena razón.

Había una chica con el…

- Kakashi sensei! Llegas tarde de nuevo! ¬¬- sakura y Naruto empezaron a rezongar como siempre…hasta que se fijaron en la chica que venia detrás.

(si han visto chobits, les digo de una vez que la chica es igual a Chi, solo que sin las orejas…por ahora XD) tenia el cabello rubio, largo hasta los pies, pero degrafilado asía dentro, con 2 mechones al frente dentro de unos pequeños tubitos como de adorno.

Venia vestida con una falda blanca, debajo tenia un pequeño pantalón negro de licra que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, traía el símbolo de su aldea…en el pecho! Lo traía atado como un top, el lugar donde debería estar el símbolo de su pueblo, estaba vacío, no había nada grabado en el.

En ambas manos traía unos guantes negros, el de la derecha le llegaba poco antes del codo, al parecer ese guante era de combate, ya que no se veía que estuviera de tela o de cuero, no traía las botas reglamentarias de los ninjas, en vez de eso traía unas botas altas que tenia la punta redondeada y tacón bajo, pero tenían una cadena plateada, delgada a cada lado.

-hola, veo que su sensei no es muy puntual verdad?- la chica se acercó un poco mas y se fijo de arriba a bajo de cada uno de ello que estaban pasmados y no sabían que decir, la llegada de esa chica no se las habían dicho, además su modo de vestir nada tenia que ver con el de un ninja.

-mmm…rubio…ojos azules, una tierna cara…tu eres Naruto! n.n- la chica se acerco aun sonrojado Naruto, para tomar su mano.

Al parecer ninguno de los otros le había importado.

-me alegro mucho de conocerte! Mi nombre es Misaru Kong, y me parece que eres la persona mas tierna que eh conocido – Naruto estaba impresionado… nadie se fijaba en el nunca…y además esa chica parecía conocerlo de antes…puesto que al llegar lo identifico de inmediato.

-aa…mucho gusto n.n, pero dime te conozco de antes? Como es que sabes quien soy?- poniendo una mano tras de su cabeza como asía siempre, Naruto se iba intrigando acerca de que se le asía familiar la chica

- no me conoces, llegue apenas hoy en la mañana y pues me asignaron a su equipo, me pareció que el mas lindo eres tu.

- o/o ah?- a Naruto le sorprendía que se hubiera fijado en el y que le dijera lindo, normalmente ese era el tipo de cosas que le decían a sasuke, nunca a el.

- Kakashi sensei explíquenos quien es esta!- sakura ya se había puesto algo enojada ya que la estaban ignorando, y también al ver como sasuke veía a esa chica, la miraba con curiosidad...pero sin esa mirada fría que siempre tenia…eso la molestaba, nunca había puesto esa mirada en ella.

-ella va a integrarse a nuestro equipo por un tiempo…-

-pe-pero, y de donde viene! No tiene nada grabado en su banda! ¬¬-

-pero de que hablas sakura chan?- continuo Naruto- el símbolo esta allí, claramente se ve que es…

Misaru lo callo colocando un dedo de su otra mano en sus labios haciendo que se volviera sonrojar y para su sorpresa, la chica se volteo a ver a sakura con una mirada, que parecía tierna, pero debajo de eso había frialdad oculta, y le contesto:

-solo los que entienden lo que es realmente el crecer sin odiar, y sin amargarse en la vida, el madurar al haber pasado por un gran sufrimiento, pueden ver el símbolo de donde provengo, esta hecho con magia poderosa…no es mi culpa que sea así-

Sasuke se impresiono…el no podía ver el símbolo…veía un poco del contorno…algo borroso…eso quería decir…que el era malo? Que era amargado? (XDD pues el señor alegría no eres)

-estas diciendo que soy mala persona!- sakura puso una pose mal encarada y de enojo, aun así, Misaru no se impresiono ni molesto, esta que aun tenia la mano de Naruto entre la suya, le respondió

-las personas que no han madurado lo suficiente no pueden verla, no es que seas mala…hay diferentes formas de crecer.

Naruto y los demás se impresionaron de lo que decía…nunca pensaron que una aldea así existiera.

-bueno, supongo que deberían presentarse de buen modo con su nueva compañera.

Los 3 asintieron y desde su lugar hablaron.

-yo soy Naruto, etto creo que ya lo sabias, me gusta el ramen, y me gustaría algún día ser hokage-

-te puedo decir naru-chan n.n?- el aludido se sonrojo y asintió lentamente- eres muy tierno- le sonrió calidamente para soltar su mano y se volteo a ver a sakura.

-yo soy sakura, mis sueños…bueno me gustaría ser una buena ninja.

-n.n muy bien- se volteo a ver a sasuke y su mirada tomo una forma algo tristona.

- soy Uchia sasuke, mis sueños son renacer mi clan, y ser poderoso.

Misaru bajo la mirada…que termino escondida bajo su fleco.

-tú tienes…un aura muy triste…-

Todos, excepto Kakashi sensei, se quedaron algo descolocado por eso, sasuke no creía que nadie fuera capaz de leer el aura de nadie, puesto que era algo que se iba tatuando en el alma, para que a la vez se fuera escondiendo, seria que había una forma en que pudiera leer?

-y eso que?- sasuke afilo la mirada, ahora resultaba que ella podía saber todo lo que sentía? Pero aun así, no podía enojarse como hubiera querido…que le pasaba?

-no deberías estar cerca de naru-chan…le harás daño- se acercó mas al aludido y se coloco delante de el, como si temiera que sasuke le fuera a atacar en ese momento

-tu aura lo perjudicara si no la cambias-

Naruto se sintió…bien…extrañamente bien…alguien se preocupaba por el, nadie durante la infancia quería acercársele, aun que era extraño…que sasuke le perjudicaría? Que era todo eso?

- si? Pues mira que eso no me interesa, no estoy acá para complacer lo que el quiera.

Pero aun así, le molestaba que ella quisiera separarlo de Naruto…SU Naruto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que sakura reacciono y se puso a gritar de vuelta (¬¬U es que grita demasiado parece loca…)

-como te atreves a hablarle así a sasuke-kun! ¬¬- se puso a la defensiva mientras seguía gritando tonterías acerca de que sasuke siempre había ayudado a todos y que era el mejor (ya saben, todo ese rollo que lo idolatra).

- sakura, contrólate- Kakashi sensei había tenido que callar a sakura que seguía gritando cosas acerca de su héroe.

- eres una hipócrita- Misaru había avanzado hasta quedar cerca de sakura, que se calmo por un momento antes de gritarle de vuelta.

-que cosa? Tu no me conoces!

- tratas muy mal a Naruto…diciendo que es tonto…pero en realidad…tu eres la que es escandalosa…por que no quieres admitir que así eres tu de todos mo- no pudo terminar lo que decía, por que sakura le había dado una bofetada con más fuerza de la que esta pretendía, ya que un fino hilo de sangre salía de su labio inferior, ya que se lo había partido.

- O.O sa.sakura- todos se le habían quedado viendo, nunca había respondido así ni siquiera ante una provocación de Ino.

Misaru ni siquiera se altero, simplemente fue donde Naruto y se quedo junto a el, dándole la espalda a sakura.

-bueno, sakura, creo que tendré que suspender 2 días, después de todas las misiones que hemos tenido, deberías de controlar tu carácter-

-pero si la culpa fue de ella por provocarme!- Kakashi sensei estaba por contestarle cuando sasuke interrumpió…tenia una mirada gélida en el rostro cuando le hablo.

-sakura, es mejor que te vallas- sasuke no quería verla mas enfrente, todo lo que había dicho Kakashi sensei era cierto, después de todo lo que habían pasado, debía de aprender a controlar su carácter, y contener sus impulsos.

-tu también sasuke-kun!- sakura se veía triste y desesperada, pero no le importo

-ya no permitiré que me llames así, eres una molestia- sakura se fue después eso, se le veía algo deprimida…

_Es una verdadera molestia lo único que ha hecho en estorbar…_no es que realmente la odiara, pero le parecía patética toda esa idolatracion que le tenia, le molestaba demasiado.

-naruchan…me puedo quedar contigo? No eh podido encontrar apartamento- Naruto se sonrojo…tendría a una chica viviendo con el! No sabia que responder, pero la verdad no creía que fuera a molestarle que viviera con el, le gustaba que por fin alguien se fijara en el, que ya no fuera un demonio odiado, al menos para Misaru…pero seguramente no sabía que tenia a ese kitsune en su interior.

-me parece bien, así te vas familiarizando con ella.

-hai, vamos Misaru! Te invito a comer un ramen non-

- de acuerdo n.n, adiós Kakashi- al parecer sasuke era invisible para esa chica, lo cual le extraño, la mayoría de las chicas se fijaban solo en el, no es que el gustara, pero se le asía muy extraño, además, por que tanto interés en Naruto de su parte? Debía de tenerla vigilada, así que sin que lo notara pretendió irse para poder seguirlos después, solo que no se fijo, que Kakashi sensei se había dado cuenta

_Valla, así que sasuke al fin se dio cuenta de que lo quiere, espero que esto se resuelva pronto…esa chica les ayudara, la menos hasta que termine lo que vino a hacer aquí._

**Flash back**

-Kakashi!- el hokage lo había llamado a su sala de juntas para informarle que esa chica había llegado de una aldea que estaba remota y escondida, para encontrar a una persona muy importante, ya que tenia que comunicarle ciertos hechos que cambiarían su vida…

El pensaba que se trataba de un ninja de alto nivel, por eso se sorprendió al encontrarse con que la chica buscaba a Naruto…no es que no fuera fuerte, pero que el supiera no tenia ninguna familia, ni parientes por ende, además que nunca había salido de la ciudad, que información de aquel pueblo podría concernirle a el?

-no te preocupes, no es nada peligroso, o al menos no lo parece en esencia.

-hai, la llevare con el ahora mismo…

-una ultima cosa…nadie además de ti y lo que ella le diga a Naruto, debe enterarse del por que de su visita-

Después de que en el camino ella le contara a lo que había venido, se había llevado una gran sorpresa, a Naruto le gustaría bastante saber que si tenia familia…o algo parecido a eso.

**Fin del flash back**

Mientras, Misaru y Naruto se fueron caminando para que ella pudiera ver los alrededores del pueblo.

- es una ciudad muy tranquila en apariencia…lastima de su espíritu- se detuvo y toco uno de los árboles, al hacerlo algunas flores que seguían cerradas, se abrieron y algunas de las que estaban abiertas se convirtieron en frutos.

- o.o…como hiciste eso, que clase de jutsu es!- a Naruto le gusto mucho esa técnica, así jamás se moriría de hambre.

- n.n lo siento naruchan, pero esto no es un jutsu, tengo un poder muy especial, es heredado de generación en generación, es para controlar las plantas…aun que me gusta mucho…también amo el invierno y la nieve…son muy bonitos no? Tan diferentes y ambos hermosos a su modo….verdad?-

Naruto se sentía atraído por esa chica…pero por que? Le gustaba el modo en que veía todo hasta ahora…

-creo que si…pero por que dijiste antes que el espíritu de este pueblo no era bueno?- sabia que la gente aquí no lo quería, pero había personas como iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei que si, y estaba sasuke…sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco al recordarlo.

- naruchan, eres muy tierno- Misaru se acercó a el y lo abrazo, a Naruto le pareció que era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba de ese modo…percibió algo tranquilizador en ella, y que le envolvía…algo calido…casi familiar…como el calor una madre o una hermana.

-este pueblo…no sabe que eres humano…y que el espíritu que llevas dentro y que se a fusionado con tu alma…no te hace malvado-

-Misaru-chan…por que me dices esto? Tu sabes que yo soy…?-

-si, se que eres un kistsune, y me parece que eso muy bueno, además…te digo un secretito?-

Naruto era curioso por naturaleza…no sabia muchos secretos, y que le confiaran uno le daba una gran alegría.

-hai! te prometo que no le diré a nadie n.n-

- al igual que tu, yo soy…bueno…tengo mi alma fusionada con un kitsune…-

Naruto se quedo cata tónico por un momento…ella….una kitsune…?

-pero…tu…como…?- Naruto no parecía hilar mas de una palabra junta.

- pues no lo se bien, solo se que al ser mitad kitsune, por así decirlo, tengo estos poderes en las plantas...me gustan mucho…-

Se acerco a una zona en que nadie podía verlos…y utilizando algunas semillas que tenia, las hizo crecer hasta que se convirtieron en hermosos tulipanes.

-o.o guooo- a Naruto le sorprendía y le gustaba lo que veía…y también a otra persona, sasuke se había escondido en los árboles, y se había enterado de todo, le había dado mucha rabia el que ella se abrazo a Naruto…sabia que Naruto jamás le iba a gustar el, era etéreo, pero aun así, le gustaba vigilarlo de cerca a veces.

Pero la idea de que el y Misaru se entendiera bien, por ser ambos kitsunes, le desagradaba de igual manera

_¬¬ Quien se cree que es para abrazarle…aun que viendo que ambos son kitsunes...creo que se harán buenos amigos…_

Misaru se acerco un poco mas a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla para susurrarle al odio.

-Naruto…no hagas ningún movimiento…sasuke nos vigila…no te des por enterado-

Todo rojo, Naruto asintió suavemente.

Sasuke por otro lado casi se cae del árbol dispuesto a matar a la chica que se atrevía a poner sus labios en la mejilla de su Naruto.

_Esto si es imperdonable v.´v como se atreve a besarlo!-_ pero no podía hacer nada, por que eso significaría dejar ver que lo espiaba.

-bueno, naruchan vamos ver tu casa si n.n?- Misaru tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo jalo un poco para que avanzara.

-hai n.n pero aun así, quiero comer ramen nOn- así que se apuraron para que a la hora de la comida estuvieran en el puesto.

Peor no se fijaron que la mirada de sasuke los seguía, mientras se pregunta que haría para tener a su rubio con el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer episodio…no será un fic largo, n.n serán como de 3 o 4 capítulos máximo, pero no se todavía por que es sobre la marcha n.nU


	2. Chapter 2 celos en marcha!

**Capitulo 2¡En marcha los celos!**

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente Cáp. n.n puse la pintura por que recién me han comprado materiales para que aprenda a pintar al óleo! Y estoy muuuuy feliz por ello n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Misaru entraron al puesto en Naruto siempre comía ramen, este se pidió un tazón enorme y a rebosar, pero Misaru le dijo que en realidad no conocía el platillo, y que si mejor le daba a probar antes de pedir uno para ella.

-esta bien, pero debes de recordar que eres a al primera persona que le comparto de mi ramen ¬¬- Naruto protegía su comida como si de un tesoro se tratase, lo que hizo reír a Misaru.

- jejejeje, naruchan, eres muy inocente n.n- Naruto le miro con cara de no entender, pero ella solo se rió de nuevo andes de tomar un poco del ramen de Naruto y probarlo.

-mmm…esta bueno! non-

- verdad que si n.n! el ramen es la mejor comida que hay!- Misaru le sonrío pensando en la simpleza de Naruto, pero alegrándose que aun con todo lo que había pasado, y seguía pasando a veces, fuera tan abierto y alegre.

-naruchan….tu nunca te preguntaste si tenias mas familiares fuera de este pueblo?- la pregunta le tomo de sorpresa a Naruto, la verdad que nunca pregunto, por que no tenia a quien hacerlo.

-no…no tenia a nadie con quien hablar- Misaru puso su mano sobre la de Naruto.

-no te preocupes…se por lo que has pasado-

Sasuke no podía seguir viendo….Misaru se estaba ganando a Naruto a pulso, que podía hacer el? Si lo único que había hecho era insultarle, ser borde y frió? (¬¬ seee! XD) decidió que hablaría con Naruto en otro momento, uno en el que estuviera seguro de luchar por el, por que ahora todo lo que pensaba era en rendirse.

- pero…como podrías saber?- Misaru bajo la mirada antes de tomar valor y continuar.

-veraz….yo tampoco tengo padres, desde que nací, eh estado sola…encerrada en mi pueblo, pero apartada de la gente, por que el espíritu que tengo dentro…buscaba al único hermano de la camada que sobrevivió…-

-que?- Naruto no entendía muy bien, sabia que tenia a kyubi en su interior, pero eso de que hubiera una camada de zorritos no le sonaba mucho.

-si, veraz Naruto, tu y yo….somos hermanos de espíritu…- Misaru hizo una pausa para dejar a Naruto procesar la infamación antes de seguir con los demás detalles.

-tu….eres mi hermana?...- Naruto estaba verdaderamente paralizado...tanto años pensando que estaba solo, que nadie lo quería…pero en un lugar…lejos…alguien sabia que existía y le importaba su persona…

-soy tu hermana…tal vez te preguntaras como…pues bien…el DIA en que kyubi ataco la aldea, estaba molesto por que toda su familia fue aniquilada, tu y yo…somos los espíritus de los únicos 2 cachorros que sobrevivieron…la familia tenia demasiado poder, dañaríamos a los pueblos cercanos sin quererlo…no había otra opción….-

Naruto oía todo y pensaba que todo esto era irónico…mataron una familia para salvar un pueblo, para que el terminara con el espíritu de ese kitsune y fuera odiado por el pueblo que este kitsune iba a destruir por el coraje (a mi me parece irónico o.o)

-no había….opción- Naruto parecía no salir de su asombro….no tenia idea de lo que pasaba tan solo sabia que había un sentimiento que no identificaba…tristeza? Furia? frustración?...

-se que es duro de afrontar…pero por fin conseguí que me dejaran decirte todo…-

-como? De quien tenias que tener permiso?- Misaru suspiro y procedió a contarle parte de su vida.

- veraz…no recuerdo cuando era bebe, pero lo que me han contado es esto: después de que el espíritu de ese kitsune fue sellado en mi cuerpo, algo ocurrió…mi cuerpo, mi alma se fundió con la suya…dejando de existir mi alma y la de el kitsune, para que naciera una diferente, la mía.

Desde que tuve unos 2 años de vida, y pude caminar, bañarme y vestirme…estuve alejada del calor humano…estaba dentro de un santuario…si es que así se le podría llamar….era una reserva en la que tenia una casa…tenia comida, árboles frutales, y una vez al día, por las mañanas, mientras dormía entraban a dejarme comida en la alacena.

No tenia permiso de salir, ni de recibir visitas, pero mi alma seguía sintiendo la presencia de su hermano…y me inquietaba…la zona estaba llena de sellos para proteger al pueblo de mis ataques de furia, aun que eran pocos, eran bastante devastadores para mi "habitad", lo que provocaba que me entristeciera, por que las plantas tardan en crecer…pero un buen día, en que me di cuneta que había dañado solo en parte unos girasoles, desee tener una forma de restaurarlos…los toque en forma de disculpa por lo que había pasado, y queriendo mandarles buenas vibras, para que crecieran…me sorprendí al ver que se recuperaban, y fue entonces que comprendí, lo que la fusión había hecho a mi cuerpo, mi energía, mi chacra cambiara, y que el kitsune deseara recuperar su entorno…así nació mi poder en las plantas…

Tarde un poco en saber que asía, pero allí en adelante me dedique a tener semillas exóticas, que el pueblo me dio, alegre de que no extrañara salir, y de que concentrara mi poder en algo productivo- Misaru hizo una pausa, y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos...Naruto se dio cuenta y le dijo, que si quería parar y hablar de ellos después, no había problema, pero Misaru negó y continuo.

-debes saber todo, para que entiendas por que estoy aquí- hizo una pausa, tomo aire y siguió:

- la vida después de eso se hizo mas llevadera, tenia animales del bosque allí, eran de las cercanías del bosque a la aldea y generalmente estaban heridos, me los llevaban a curara y una vez sanos, algunos decidían quedarse, así que poco a paco tenia una forma de divertirme con ellos, y ya no me sentía tan sola, el problema empezó cuando me trajeron a un zorrito con la pata fracturada…pensaron que así me sentiría mas calmada- rió un poco- mas en familia…pero paso lo contrario…verlo me recordó lo que había enterrado en mi mente estos años, la búsqueda del que poseía dentro de si, al único hermano que ahora tenia-

si antes Naruto se impresiono, ahora quería llorar…tal vez su vida no había sido muy buna, pero había ávido gente que le acompañara…ella había estado aislada…como en una prisión……

-Naruto…no llores…- Misaru quito las lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras que este se abrazo a su ahora hermana…y se soltaba ante el dolor…nunca imagino tener a una hermana…estaba feliz…y triste que no haber estado a su lado estos años….

Pero recobraría lo perdido…

Ya mas tranquilo, Naruto ceso su llanto y vio ne los ojos de su hermana…para encontrarse que le entendía…que también quería saber mas acerca de el…y nunca mas estar separados, habían sido muchos años…y tenían mucho tiempo para conocerse mejor.

-------------------------------

De lejos, mientras los dos hermano se empezaban a entender…los miraba Kakashi, había ido al puesto para saber que tal iban esos 2, pero al ver que Misaru empezaba a relatarle a Naruto la historia que el ya conocía, se decidió a no molestar y tan solo observar de lejos como soltaban sus sentimientos…ojala que sasuke se hubiera quedado…así sabría que no tiene una rival…si no mas bien un aliada en su lucha por conquistar al rubio…

-------------------------------------

sakura caminaba sin sentido por las calles del pueblo…sin mas sentido que el de perderse…no tenia a donde ir…mas bien…no quería llegar a ningún lado… la rabia que tenia contra de esa chica no la dejaba tranquila, sabia que no tenia la culpa de nada..peor no soportaba que llamara la atención de sasuke, estaba harta de que el no la tomara en cuneta, y aun que había querido olvidarse de que amaba a sasuke, era inconsciente la manera en que salía a su defensa, aun cuando ella sabia que el no la necesitaba.

Odiaba que sasuke se fijara en Naruto y no en ella, por que notaba las miradas que el le daba, por algo las chicas eran las primeras en saber quién gustaba de quien, y la mirada de sasuke mostraba todo, menos odio y rivalidad por Naruto.

-por que ¬¬ los hombres de esta villa tienen que tener metido en la cabeza el yaoi, lo mejor seria que me cambiara de pueblo a una mas equilibrado v.v-

Seguía caminando, cuando en una fuente que había en el parque, se encontró con iruka sensei sentado viendo a nada en especifico….se apresuro a ir con el…le haría bien despejarse un poco.

-iruka sensei!. Agitando una mano corrió asía el, iruka sensei se volteo a verla y sonrió, se levanto e hizo ademán de que se sentara en la fuente con el.

-dime sakura-chan, no tenias misión hoy?- la pregunta hizo que sakura deseara nunca haber saludado a su anterior maestro...pero decidió que era mejor aparentar un poco.

-no, Kakashi sensei nos ha dejado el día libre- se fijo en que las mejillas de iruka sensei se sonrosaban y que parecía algo aborchonado.

-Entonces, creo que veré si Kakashi-kun quiere ir a comer algo n.n- sakura por poco de desmaya allí mismo…

_Hasta los profesores se gustan entre si! ¬¬ es el colmo!-_ sakura quería salir corriendo de allí…que le pasaba al mundo? (XD jajá jajá hace mucho que quería escribir eso) se alejo mas deprimida que cuando llego, pero al menos sabia que tenia que mudarse a un lugar muuuuy lejos.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto y Misaru se fueron por fina casa de este, cuando era ya tarde, la noche caía lentamente cuando terminaron de charlar, y llegaron al apartamento de Naruto siendo como si se conocieran de por vida, ya que Naruto solo tenia una cama, ambos la compartieron…lo que puso todavía mas celoso a sasuke que vigilaba desde la ventana como se abrazaban para dormir.

-Misaru…cuantos años tienes?- Naruto no sabia que edad tenia, pero no parecía que fuera mas grande que el, aun que tampoco parecía mas chica.

-16 n.n- al parecer ella había tenido al kitsune un año mas que el….

-entonces eres mi neesan n.n-

-hai ottoto n.n- ambos se sonrieron y Misaru beso la frente de Naruto para desearle buenas noches.

Sasuke, que no escuchaba nada fuera solo pensaba que ella se había quedado con el corazón de Naruto, pero Misaru, que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, creyó conveniente preguntar a Naruto sus sentimientos por el Uchia.

-Naruto-kun…te gusta sasuke verdad?- la pregunta tomo desprevenido a Naruto, que se sonrojo y cerro los ojos, en espera de un reproche o algo semejante…

-naruchan…eso es tierno…los 2 harían una linda pareja, y tal vez en vez de que te alejes de el, la respuesta a su corazón sea que tu con tu carácter lo ayudes a abrirse al mundo-

Naruto sonrió complacido de que entendiera lo que sentía….

-pero creo que el no te dirá nada si no hacemos que se encele verdad?- Misaru le guiño un ojo a Naruto y este, pensó que no entendía a que se refería.

-como? Y que se supone que hagamos?- Misaru rió por dentro, de verdad que ere un hico muy inocente.

-pues haciéndonos pasar por novios, se pondrá celosísimo jejeje- Misaru se imaginaba las caras que este pondría al verlos como "pareja", eso le daba unos ataques de risa estupendos.

-pero neesan…eso seria mentirle….-

-pero de que otro modo lo haremos declararse-

- comos sabes que el gusta de mi?- _que yo sepa sasuke me odia…siempre me trata mal..._

-pues por que cuando estábamos conversando el estaba siguiéndonos, y estaba furioso…pero no sabe que eres mi hermano, se fue antes de que te lo dijera.

- o/o de verdad?- Naruto soñaba con eso desde hacia tiempo…seria genial…

- de verdad n.n, eres suertudo, es lindo…pero no me atraen los tíos tan fríos ¬¬, si tu y yo no fuéramos hermanos cremé me gustaría salir con tigo n.n-

-O.oUU gracias- pero ne el fondo sabia que ella lo quería, y que siempre contaría con ella, sonrió, ahora solo quedaba organizar el plan.

Según le había dicho Kakashi sensei, mañana tenían un trabajo en una casa de arte, al parecer algunos de los modelos no podrían ir, así que ellos serian pintados en algunas poses (¬¬ VESTDOS pervertids) así que cuando eso pasara, ya verían que hacer, de algo les serviría.

Se durmieron con el plan en mente…y ambos sintieron que por una vez en su vida…todo estaría bien…

------------------------------------

llego un nuevo día, sasuke había pasado la noche vigilando a Naruto y Misaru, pero ellos no tardaron en dormir, así que el hizo lo mismo, pero en la mañana, seria lo que mas vigilaría…después de todo ambos tenían que ducharse, pero se alegro al ver que ambos se duchaban y se vestían en el baño, así que nada de cercanía de cuerpos, aun que le hubiera gustado ver a su queridísimo rubio en paños menores, era mejor así, después de eso se fue, no quería llegar tarde en su primer misión con Misaru…

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Para esa ocasión, Kakashi sensei solo llego tarde media hora, la cual fue pasada con algo de tensión entre el rubio y sasuke….y todo por que cuando Naruto y Misaru llegaron estaban de la mano.

-hai sasuke! Ohayo!- estaba tan indignado que ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

- sasuke Naruto te saludo no le vas a responder? ¬u¬- Misaru oculto una sonrisa al ver los celos que sasuke tenia, lastima que tenían que hacerlo rabiar un poquito mas

-naruchan te parece si después de la misión vamos a tomar un helado? n.n- sasuke desprendió un pedazo del barandal del puente, ante un sorprendido Naruto.

-de acuerdo n.n- Naruto trataba de seguir con la corriente pero, le resultaba un poco difícil, no le gustaba engañar al Uchia.

- ¬¬ hum….- _ojala que le haga daño el helado ¬¬, que se cree para llegar y arrebatarme a mi rubio eh?_

-bueno chicos, vamos que nos esperan en la casa de artes- los 4 caminaron hasta allí, pero en le camino Misaru se la paso haciendo enojar a Sasuke por que había tomado la mano de Naruto, y le iba susurrado algunas cosas al oído que le hicieron sonrojar…lo que hizo que sasuke casi la golpeara, pero como no quería ser suspendido, mejor se calmo.

-neesan- en un susurro, Naruto trataba de convencer a Misaru de que dejara de decirle semejantes cosas! – por favor…no sigas diciéndome eso-

-por que? Que acaso no quieres a sasuke en tu cama con tigo…compartiendo su calor?-

- / pues si, pero no hace falta que me digas eso!- sasuke no escuchaba nada, y era que no quería los detalles de lo que Misaru quisiera hacer con Naruto (¬¬ mal pensado)

-bien, ya hemos llegado, ella es Nina, la dueña de este negocio- una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años, vestida con un vestido de color verde apareció para recibirlos, tenia el cabello corto y negro, y los ojos de color café claro.

-buenos días, espero que puedan ayudarme, 3 de mis modelos, y uno de mis pintores no han podido llegar de su viaje, puesto que el avión tiene retraso, pero me temo que las pinturas de ser hechas hoy, de otro modo no se secaran a tiempo para la subasta de caridad que tenemos planeada- Nina volteo y para ver a los 3 "modelos" que serian ocupados en sus pinturas, y su reacción al ver a Misaru fue un poco escandalosa.

-pero que linda!- corrió y empezó a inspeccionarla por todos lados- mira su cabellos es largo y rubio! No hay ninguna cabellera de señorita que sea rubia por estos lados! Y su piel, pareciera que no es ninja!- así siguió por unos momentos mas, hasta que Kakashi intervino para decirle que si tanto urgía el trabajo, mejor empezar ya.

-de acuerdo pasen por aquí- los guió por el taller, en que se hacían desde talleres de pintura para los niños, hasta hermosas estatuas en vidrio soplado que los 4 ninjas observaron con deleite, en verdad hacían un buen trabajo.

Llegaron a una estancia donde varios alumnos, tanto chicas como chicos estaban pintando cada uno un modelo, el tema de la pintura era de su elección, mientras que no se pareciera a la de otro.

Tenían un jardín con 2 fuentes de mármol y varios macizos de flores de varios colores y tipos, además de un pequeño estanque con lirios y peces de colores.

-que bello es- lo que dijo Naruto estaba ne la mente de nuestros otros 3 ninjas…era verdad…era como un edén, aun que claro seguro que les había llevado mucho trabajo el poder realizar tal hazaña.

-bueno les presento a los 3 modelos, ellos son nuestros 2 artistas, ella es Marian-señalo a una chica con el cabello morado recogido en una coleta- y el es Ken- un chico con el cabello corto y flequillo de color azul claro, se levanto hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se sentó, estaba muy sonrojado, Nina sonrió- es algo tímido, Marian es algo mas atrevida, así que los pongo a trabajar juntos para que uno influya en el otro, ambos son muy buenos en la pintura- se volvió hacia Naruto y compañía para presentarlos.

-bien, ellos son Misaru, Naruto y sasuke, ellos serán los modelos, por favor elijan a quien van a pintar, mientras yo trato de encontrar a alguien que pinte el ultimo cuadro-

-yo quiero a sasuke!- Marian de inmediato se acerco a el y lo jalo para decirle como se tenia que vestir y donde colocarse, este, no muy contento de ser separado de Naruto y de dejarlo con Misaru, se movió de mala gana mientras se soltaba del agarre de la pelimorada.

Mientras, Naruto y Misaru se quedaron viendo a su alrededor, mientras que ken, los miraba algo rojo y pensando que ojala y el rubio no se enojara por que escogiera a Misaru.

-yo…bueno, Misaru…tu…podrías…querías?- parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento, así que ella se volteo a verlo y le sonrió para acercarse y ver que tenia que hacer.

-dime, de que se tratara el cuadro?- ken se sonrojo otro poco antes de abrir la boca y decirle.

-pues…tengo que pintar a una chica…sentada en la fuente…con la naturaleza rodeándola- saco un vestido blanco tipo romano y señalo la fuente.

-podrías ponértelo y sentarte en la fuente por favor?- ken tenia la mirada en el piso, parecía que era tan tímido como Nina había dicho.

-hai, naruchan espérame aquí si?- Misaru fue a la otra habitación a cambiarse, pero en eso entro Nina, quejándose por un teléfono.

-COMO QUE NO PUEDE VENIR?- todos se sobresaltaron, Nina guardo silencio, cuando noto que Naruto trataba de conseguir pintar, pero no encontraba materiales.

-Naruto, te gusta pintar?- Naruto paro de buscar, algo azorado, pensando que lo iban a regañar por alterar el orden.

-si, aun que no soy muy bueno…- en verdad si le gustaba, era algo que no había podido practicar mucho, debido a que era muy hiperactivo, pero había aprendido bastante.

- denle un caballete, pinceles y pintura- uno de los chicos corrió a cumplir la orden y le dejo todo a Naruto que sonreí y pensaba que iba a pintar.

-y bien, que tan bueno eres para pintar paisajes?-

- bastante mejor que para las caras…puedo entonces?-

-si, pinta un paisaje por favor-

Naruto se puso a trabajar mientras que Misaru regresaba con el vestido puesto…casi todos se voltearon a verla…por que Marian y sasuke no lo hicieron, el primero por que no quería verla, y Marian estaba demasiado ensimismada con el para ver nada.

-Misaru te ves muy linda!- Naruto dejo de preparar la pintura para mirar a su hermana, el vestido llegaba hasta los pies, y arrastraba un poco, pero tenia un corte hasta el muslo a cada lado, era pegado y tenia una banda que anudaba con el borde dorado.

Misaru llevaba el cabello recogido, los 3 largos mechones son estaban, los habían trenzado y usado para recoger el cabello.

- jeje, gracias, ahora voy a la fuente, nos vemos!- salió corriendo la jardín, donde ken la esperaba para pintar, se sentó en la fuente con la cara asía esta.

-bien, Misaru…comencemos….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí XD, gracias a Fati-chan87 y Armonik por dejarme review TuT espero que también lo hagan en esta ocasión, y que disfruten de este Cáp., como del anterior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3¡hasta que te confiesas!**

Bueno, este es el capitulo final, espero que les guste n.n y me dejen su review!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto empezó pintar, primero puso una capa de verde para el pasto, y después agregaría los demás tonos de verde para las plantas…pero no sabia que hacer, pintaría un paisaje…pero que reprensaría, se volteo para buscar algo de inspiración, y se encontró con la mirada de sasuke, le estaba observando, sentía lo fríos ojos del Uchia adentrarse en los suyos de una manera que no pensé capaz…sentí que no podía ocultarle nada…que estaba indefenso ante el, la mirada le absorbía, lo hipnotizaba, como la noche hace con quien espera a su amante (Ya se, cursi y fuera del contexto n.nU).

-Naruto, debes empezara trabajar- la voz de Kakashi sensei lo saco de su trance y volteo muy sonrojado la cuadro que tenia que hacer.

De repente, una idea cruzo su mente, se puso con mucho afán, escogiendo los colores con cuidado, esperando que le saliera como lo estaba pensando.

Mientras, sasuke veía como Naruto ocultaba su rostro queriendo evitar que lo viera sonrojado, pero al parecer por fin tenía alguna idea.

_Al parecer no eh perdido del todo, me parece que hoy Naruto se encontrara con migo...pero sin Misaru-_ sonrió ante el pensamiento de su pan.

Marian le había pedido que se cambiara de ropa, ahora traía puesto una armadura de caballero, pero tenia algo de elegante que le gustaba.

Al parecer el aparecería sobre un dragón que acabara de matar, bañado ne su sangre y su espada enterrada en la garganta de la criatura.

- sasuke-kun por favor date vuelta un tercio de giro, para poder ver la luz en tu cara- sasuke se movió bastante fastidiado, así ya no podía vigilar a Naruto.

A Naruto le estaba gustando el resultado, lo único malo es que tenía que ver la cara de sasuke y ahora estaba volteado…

-sasuke-kun…- Naruto no quería interrumpir el trabajo de la otra artista así que solo necesito que volteara un poco, tenia que inventarse un pretexto.

-que?- a sasuke le pareció que Naruto estaba algo rojo, lo cual le hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

-yo…quieres venir con Misaru y con migo a comer un helado?- espero que le respondiera que no y que no lo molestara, pero le sorprendió que aceptara.

-esta bien, pero ya no molestes- pero el tono que usó daba a entender que no le molestaba que le hubiera hablado.

Con eso tuvo para terminar el cuadro, y es que ya llevaban unas 3 horas.

-ya casi terminamos Misaru-san- ken estaba mas suelto, parecía que la pintura le hacia olvidar su timidez y le hacían desenvolverse mejor.

- te gusta mucho la pintura verdad?- Misaru uso una técnica de replicación y otra como ella se quedo para que Misaru viera el cuadro.

-guaaaaa! Te ha quedado estupendo! – la pintura estaba quedando preciosa, y le gustaba como había puesto algunas aves dibujadas ne la fuente.

-si, eh terminado de pintarte Misaru-san, puede descansar.

- de acuerdo- Misaru deshizo la técnica y entro para tomar algo de agua, y es que aun que el sol no era fuerte, el estar expuesta a el por tanto rato ya le había acalorado.

- Sasuke –kun ya casi termino, podrías alzar tu brazo y ponerlo sobre pecho, así exactamente-

Marian estaba extasiada con sasuke, y parecía que no dejaría un minuto sin usar para estar con el.

-por fin, termine n.n- Naruto se paro a contemplar su cuadro, Misaru escucho el grito de Naruto así que corrió a verlo, que, también se paro a verlo, sasuke volteo y olvido los reclamos de Marian para que siguiera posando.

- Wow ottoto no me habías dicho que podías pintar así- en el cuadro se veía la cara de nada mas y nada menos que de Uchia sasuke pero parecía que las flores y la naturaleza, junto de el estaba Naruto mismo, recostado en el pasto junto a la imagen de su rostro y una de sus manos estaba sobre los que formaban los labios del Uchia.

- creo que estará muy bien para la subasta- Nina se asomaba sobre todas las cabezas y un brillo se le veía en los ojos.

-bien, creo que hemos terminado aquí…son 3, así que vallan a comer y nos vemos mañana a las 8 para seguir con las misiones- Kakashi sensei volteo a ver a Nina para despedirse, pero ella quiso que se quedaran otro rato.

-por que no se quedan a comer, así después cada uno se va a su casa- sasuke iba a objetar, pero decidió que era mejor así, para vigilar a Misaru y al final de la comida el se lo llevaría a comer un helado.

-que dicen ustedes? Quieren quedarse?- los 3 contestaron que si y Nina encantada los llevo a una mesa ne que empezaban a servir la comida.

Los lugares quedaron así: a la cabeza de la mesa, Nina, después de Kakashi seguido por sasuke que tenia la buena suerte de estar junto a Naruto y bueno al final se sentó Misaru Pronto tuvieron la comida frente de a ellos que consistió en unos entremeses de mariscos, pescados y verduras crudas, después les sirvieron una sopa de Ossonimono y al final les dieron pescado.

-naruchan, quieres de mi pescado n.n?- Misaru tomo un trozo y se lo dio ne la boca a Naruto que había terminado con el suyo, y aun quería mas.

A sasuke casi le da un infarto de verlo, así que cuando hubo terminado su comida, tomo a Naruto del brazo y sin importarle los reclamos de este ni de los demás lo saco del taller y se lo llevo a rastras.

La única que no había dicho nada era Misaru, que se paro sonriendo, se disculpo y salio corriendo, no iba a perderse como sasuke se le declaraba a su hermano.

-sasuke-kun! suéltame que te sucede?- Naruto estaba todo rojo, que sasuke lo tuviera de la mano le hacia sentir bien, pero no entendía el por que de su enojo.

-no te suelto, y no pasa nada, solo que vamos por un helado- Naruto sonrió a la idea y se dejo llevar, pronto escucharon la voz de Misaru llamándolos.

-chicos! Hasta que los alcanzo, vamos por el helado ne?- sasuke apretó los dientes bastante enojado y Naruto que no se daba cuenta de nada sonrió y se puso de hiperactivo como siempre (n/n que kawaii)

-hai vamos! Ne sasuke-kun?- lo miro con una carota tan adorable que sasuke se sonrojo un poco y olvido momentáneamente sus celos y enojo.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño establecimiento llamado que era blanco con carteles de los helados que vendían y sus precios.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada, y como era la hora de la comida no había clientes aun, pero un anciano que estaba allí se acercó a atenderlos.

-buenas tardes, que desean?- sasuke venia tan embobado con Naruto que no sabia que pedir, pero Naruto que pensaba ne el helado desde hace rato tenia muy en claro lo que iba a ordenar.

-un helado de chocolate y vainilla por favor!- sonrió feliz al imaginarse le helado en su boca y sasuke se quedo viéndole hasta que Misaru hablo.

-yo quiero uno de café con nuez-

-y usted jovencito que va ordenar?- como sasuke no había pensado en nada, pidió lo mismo que Naruto.

-muy bien en seguida tendré sus ordenes- el anciano se fue tras el mostrador, dejando un incomodo silencio entre los 3, que fue roto por Misaru.

-debo ir al tocador, ya vuelvo- dicho esto le dio un beso a Naruto en la mejilla y se fue, claro que sonrió cuando sasuke dio un rechinido con los dientes.

-Naruto…- sasuke se acercó un poca mas a el…este, se sonrojo y se pego a la pared todo lo que pudo, sasuke se acercó mas a el, rozando sus labios…y bajando para dejar su aliento calido en el cuello hacerle estremecer.

-sa…sa…suke-Naruto jadeo un poco, y en ese momento en que sus labios quedaron entre abiertos, sasuke lo beso…metió su lengua dentro la boca de Naruto y la exploro, estaba calida y húmeda…lo que hizo que el Uchia lo disfrutara aun mas.

-Naruto…- sasuke se separo de el, y vio con gusto como se quedaba con una mirada tierna y perdida, además de estar muy rojo.

-regrese!- Misaru tomo asiento y paso desapercibido lo que había pasado, claro que la verdad es que siempre estuvo allí, y se alegro de ver que sasuke en verdad quería a Naruto, pero aun así no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, no iba a dejar nada a medias.

-aquí están sus pedidos- el anciano llevaba una bandeja con los helados, que los 3 agradecieron y comieron con placer, era una bella tarde y asía algo de calor.

Sasuke miraba como Naruto comía su helado y le daba envidia la forma en que el lamía su cuchara…el hubiera querido ser esa cuchara para probar de vuelta esos labios que le enloquecían.

_Naruto…por que tiene que estar ella aquí? Por que no nos deja solos…_

Mientras, Naruto disfrutaba su helado, pero sus pensamientos también estaban dirigidos al Uchia.

_Sasuke…tus labios…estaban tan calidos y dulces…nunca creí que tras esa frialdad que siempre tienes hubiera sentimientos…por que me besaste? Si nunca me has hecho saber que sientas nada por mí…siempre te comportas como si me odiaras…_

Misaru veía a uno y otro de reojo, se daba cuenta de cuanto se amaban, así que decidió que hoy todo se aclararía.

-naruchan, debo ir a ver al hokage, regresare para la hora de la cena de acuerdo?- y en realidad tenia que ir, así que aprovecho para dejar a ambos solos.

Sasuke sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta para tener a Naruto con el.

- quieres que te acompañe?-

- mmmm….mejor quédate, el hokage me dacha una clase de historia-

Naruto hizo una mala cara, odiaba las clases….

-jejeje, mejor te quedas con sasuke verdad?- Misaru se levanto y después de dejar el dinero para pagar su helado y el de Naruto, se despidió.

-bueno, sasuke-kun, creo que me iré, seguro que tienes algo que hacer ne?- Naruto se paro dispuesto a irse, pero sasuke le tomo de la muñeca como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-no, quiero que te quedes con migo el resto de la tarde, tengo que hablar con tigo- Naruto asintió y ambos salieron de la heladería, para encaminarse al bosque.

Todo el camino, sasuke no lo soltó de la mano, y varias personas se le quedaban viendo…pero no les importo.

Por fin, sasuke pensó que estaban lo suficientemente dentro antes de lanzarle contra un árbol y acorralarle.

-ah! Sasuke-kun que te pasa?- sasuke acercó su rostro al de Naruto, el desvió la mirada sintiendo su rostro arder.

-me pasa, que un zorrito juguetón, me trae loco!- se pego todo lo que pudo a un sorprendido Naruto, que estaba tan rojo que quien lo viera pensaría que se había pintado la cara con pintura roja (valga la redundancia v.vU)

-pero que dices! Como quieres que te crea eso? Si siempre me dices dobe ¬¬ y además siempre me tratas mal!- no era que no deseara creer que sasuke lo amaba, pero tampoco quería darse falsas esperanzas.

- lo se! Te pido disculpas por ello, pero es que por si no lo has notado, te recuerdo que desde que mi familia murió a manos de mi hermano, lo único que me había interesado era vencerle, la venganza era mi único propósito en la vida!- Naruto se sintió bastante mal por eso, era eso lo que le atraía del Uchia, sentía que debía darle el cariño que desde la muerte de su familia, nunca tuvo (ok, muuuuuy cursi lo se pero estuve comiendo dulces XD). – así que por favor no esperes que sea un caramelo andante!-

A Naruto le dio mucha pena alterar tanto sasuke, que casi siempre era calmado, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que sentía.

- entiendo, pero si te gustaba, no podías simplemente insinuarteme?- sasuke formo una sonrisa irónica – y que crees que no lo eh hecho! Pero eres tan inocente que no te dabas cuenta!- Naruto agacho la cabeza, era verdad, todo el mundo le había dicho lo mucho que hinata gustaba de el, pero nunca lo había notado…

- lo siento, creo que si soy tan dobe como dices- una lagrima salio de esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Sasuke se sintió muy mal.

_Lo hice llorar…que estupido que soy! Se supone que lo iba a hacer feliz…_

- a veces, pero eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti, que seas así, tan inocente y preguntón…que tengas una carita llena de vida, de alegría…y tus ojos…es lo que mas me gusta de ti, son tan azules como el cielo…- a Naruto casi se le sale el corazón por la boca…nunca nadie le habían dicho semejantes palabras…se sentía muy feliz de todo esto.

- sasuke-kun, yo también te amo…quiero estar a tu lado…por que pienso que tu- pero sasuke no se entero de que mas pensaba Naruto de el, por que en ese momento lo beso, no pudo resistirse mas, se adentro en su boca lo mas que pudo, deslizo sus manos hasta rodear la cintura de su rubio mientras que el le pasaba ambos brazos en el cuello, disfrutando el calor que se desprendía de ambos cuerpos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del bosque, se desarrollaba otra historia de amor, y es que sasuke no había sido el único en pensar en el bosque como su lugar de declaración.

Kakashi sensei e iruka sensei también estaban entrelazados en una lucha que parecía algo así como grecorromana.

-Kakashi, no sabes lo que espere para escucharte decir eso- Kakashi se adentro de nuevo en la boca de su "compañero" de trabajo.

- pues ya lo has escuchado, así que…me invitas a tu casa?- hay…Kakashi nunca cambiaria, pero por esta vez se la pasaba, ya que le dejo ver su hermoso rostro, un secreto que guardaría muy bien, así que se transportaron a su departamento para seguir con sus ejem asuntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para esos momentos, Misaru estaba muy feliz, había dejado un espía para saber que tal terminaba ese asunto, ahora solo faltaba arreglar un cabo suelto.

Al día siguiente, y después de que Naruto le hubiera llegado con la noticia de que el y sasuke salían y le contara todos los pormenores del asunto, los 3 se reunieron con Kakashi, que se paso de tiempo y llego8 horas tarde (ya se imaginaran por que verdad? XD).

Naruto y sasuke estaban platicando bastante bien, y Misaru estaba estudiando un pergamino.

Cuando habían llegado, sasuke prácticamente se le tiro encima a Naruto para separarlo de Misaru, y le plantó un beso de telenovela.

-bueno chicos, hoy solo tendremos que hacer un poco de entrenamiento, yo peleare con uno de ustedes ya que sakura…

-Kakashi sensei! Aquí estoy!- sakura llego corriendo, al parecer se había decidido que solo faltaría un día.

-hola sakura- Kakashi pensó que ya que estaba aquí podrían hacer el combate.

-bueno, Misaru peleara con sasuke y Naruto con sakura.

Así empezó el todo (aviso, soy malísima para la descripción de batallas)

-.-.-.-.Sasuke y Misaru.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke inmediatamente se dispuso a atacar, pero Misaru ya había puesto la técnica de reemplazo, así que solo le dio a un árbol con sus estrellas ninjas.

-maldición..-sasuke intento prever donde atacaría, pero apareció encima de el y le puso una kunai al cuello.

-sasuke, no creí que fuera tan fácil- sasuke gruño molesto, y como pudo se libero del agarre.

Misaru se volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer 2 metros lejos de sasuke y empezar a ejecutar un jutsu.

-no te dejare!- sasuke se lanzo al ataque, pero Misaru ya había terminado, el jutsu surtió efecto….y sasuke quedo atrapado en un campo de chacra que se ajusto a su cuerpo y no le dejo moverse…

-bueno, creo que Misaru gana- Kakashi sensei apareció y dejo que sasuke saliera.

-jejeje sasuke lo has hecho bien- Misaru le tendió una mano, que sasuke acepto no de muy buena gana.

En el combate de sakura contra Naruto, el vencedor fue este último

-bueno será mejor descansar un poco, al parecer no estamos de animo para pelear- se sentaron bajo de los árboles.

Naruto fue a sentarse junto a Misaru y sakura empezó a molestar a sasuke queriendo compartir su almuerzo con el.

-sasuke-kun! No quieres de mi almuerzo? Traje unos pulpos y bolas de arroz- pero sasuke n la escuchaba, estaba pendiente de Misaru y de como ella compartía el almuerzo con Naruto.

_El debería estar con migo, yo debería de saborear su almuerzo besándolo._

Así que ignorando a sakura fue cerca de ellos para tomar a Naruto consigo, pero sakura también lo siguió, ya que esta ultima no tenia idea a de la relación que Naruto había empezado con sasuke.

_Por que tiene que rechazarme? ¬¬ no dejare que Naruto se quede con el!._

Se aproximaron ambos y vieron a Naruto riendo mientras que Misaru le quitaba de encima algunas hojas de los árboles.

- jajaja eso da cosquillas- se movió un poco riendo antes de que sasuke le tomara por el brazo para levantarlo.

- Misaru, se que Naruto te dejo quedarte con el, pero yo me lo llevare a mi casa, no tolerare que vivas con el ahora que somos pareja, ya te lo ha dicho verdad?- sonrió de forma algo presumida , no quería perderse la reacción que ella tendría.

Sakura se quedo paralizada al escuchar esto, había perdido a sasuke…

-sasuke, que te sucede?- Naruto no entendía muy bien por que la agresividad de su ahora novio, hasta que recordó el plan que Misaru y el habían estado ejerciendo.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar que Naruto y Misaru empezaban a reír, no le encontraba el sentido, ella debería de estar furiosa por el hecho de que se quedara con el rubio.

-que es tan gracioso!- sakura tampoco entendía, si esa chica estaba tras Naruto, no debería de estar feliz, sino triste o reclamándole a sasuke por quitárselo.

-es que nunca pensamos que tus celos llegaran a tanto- entre risas lograron pronunciar estas palabras, que a sasuke le dejaron mas descolocado, ahora si no entendía nada.

-jejeje, sasuke koi, Misaru es mi hermana- esto le callo como balde de agua fría a sasuke.

Como que su hermana! Que el supiera Naruto no tenia familia! Así como el tampoco, y es que a itachi no lo consideraba su hermano.

-tu no tienes familia, como que es tu hermana?- sakura intervino diciendo lo que sasuke pensaba.

-verán- y Misaru procedió a contar toda la historia que le había dicho a Naruto el día que llego a la ciudad, ambos, sakura y sasuke se quedaron asombrados.

-entonces, lo hicieron así para que yo le confesara a Naruto, lo que sentía por el?-

-si, y es que mi ottoto no pensaba que le correspondieras en lo que sentía, ya que tu modo de ser…pues no lo dejaba ver- se sintió algo tonto, pero no le importo mucho, así que ella nunca había sido su rival, sino su aliada.

Sakura también se quedo de piedra, tenia perdida la batalla de hace mucho tiempo.

Después de aceptar esto, se dieron cuenta de que por fin veían el símbolo de la aldea de Misaru, era nada más y nada menos que…

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XD jajajaja les dejare allí, se que no puse que era el símbolo…pero no se me ocurrió nada n.nU lamento si el final los decepciona un poco, pero me voy de viaje en unas horas y tengo que hacer la maleta O.oU


End file.
